Clyde the chog's army: Battle against robotnic (sonic story)
by LucyJames
Summary: This is the hedge hog known as clyde he is quick but only with his hands unlike sonic who is always all where quick he can go fast/and or slow with his hands, he is so quick he cna draw blood with a moments noticed he is enemy names is Edylc (shown in picture above) he is blue and has dark energy, he can cast dark fire ball and is right handed ulnike clyde who is left handed (like
1. A new dawned

The sun was high in the sky as it usually is, ever since doctor robotnick stopped the sun from moving. The light gleameded down of the face of a cliff side, upon this cliff stood Clyde the chog, he held his long claymore starched down to the ground, it blade recently polished. Blood flodded down his hedgelocks he mumbled to himself. He peered over the cliff side and looked down at the burnt city below, another victim of the egg. then from behind Clyde approached someone "another one didn't it?"

said the mysterious voice. but it wasn't a mystery to Clyde, he knew exactly who it was "Hello, Ely, yes, it is another one!" Inquired Clyde "yes quite tragic" mused Ely Cd. "we'll have to head back to base camp for now, I.. I…" stuttered Clyde "it's okay Clyde, we cant save them all" Implied Ely Cd. They get on their vechials, Clyde rides purple tractor (with speed boost) and Ely rides Cyan trailer, attached to the back of clydes tractor. you might been think this is odd to ride tractor, but your wrong, clyde before he had an army and was fighting along side the freedom fighter to stop egg, he was a rancher with his father.

until it was destroyed by the eggman, all that was left was the the tractor that he was given by his is father. He painted it purple, because the is the colour of the Clyde's army (I HAVE NOT GIVEN HIS ARMY A NAME YET MAYBE YOU CAN HELP IS ME) "so how long are we now,:" yelled ely to the front of the ractor. "not long my deary, we are almost past the red waste, then just down into the cannon of faith" informed clyde "but not long now….we can begin, but first we must gather our allies" Siad clyde

HOPE YOU LIKE I KNOW IT SHORT BUT IF YOU HAVE ANYADVICE PLEASE LEAVE AT BOTTOM

(DEVIATNART ACCOUNT )


	2. A strange man? appears

Clyde has arrived at VOLCANO base, where he is meet up with allies that ill help him on his journey. Hes new force he has to build the chog heads. but to lead will be his girldfriend but he need other leaders to join in the fight. He looks around volcano camp and see some of his old friends. intense effect - green, accent 6 the green grassblade blue sock wearing hedgehog 2.0 2006 (sorry for the super long name but it was a request from a fan to put his oc in but it has a super looong name) but people call him grn for short. there was also soild snake the hedge hog (I know soild snak is nto hedge hog but someone said it was there oc and I promised I would put ALL oc people tlel me sorry if it makes story seems bad) and some other pals. shadow the hedge hog was there because he was taking time off from discouvering his past to help clyde and the chogheads. "listen up, we need to gather forces to stop egg man" but I cannot do it alone. I'll need your guys help if I am to win the Fight against. the battle against eggman that is coming up." At the moment the words leave clydes mouth everyones ears perk up. thye where ready to die for clyde. okay. "charile you'll be in charge of the ground assult" "yes sir says carile in a determianed voice. charile was a strong willed hog. even though he is so strong he can get cocky for example he only ever uses a knife when he fights. "and my girl friend will lead the sneak attack" (p.s I am going to have othe of the over characters (pov menas point of view) so we'll see clyde girlfriend charile and load z pow when they are battling egg) and "and finally…, where is load z?" asked clde "he's in the tent in volcano camp playing vida games" "how is he playing bideo games with no electricy" asked clyde "it's the lava its so hot it makes an electric current while we're here that's how egg can't get us becaue of the elrtic stopping the robots" ah okay I'll be off to find more renforce ments."

While driving down the dusty roads clyde back wheel gets chopped by something "ahhh" he says as he crashes and flips over". looming above him stand an impressive look hedge hog pictured here:

"who are you? says clyde" he stuggles to his feets and wonders what is hot girl friends will do with him after he wins this fight. it gets clyde all hot and bothered and ready for a fight. "who am I? wouldn't you like to know and" and then he pulls out his scyche and chopped in front of him. "hahah" Clyde filled with determination weilds his sword in his left hand. "ahah you don't even have a hand guard" says the werid hog. "haha I don't need one my hands are realy fast NOW EAT SWORD AND DIE BITCH" and just like that clydes sowrd meets the scythe and he parrys it to the ground but it is still in werid hogs hand just knocked to the ground leaving a opeing for clyde to quickly thrust the reason this was achived so easly is because scythes aren't fucking weapons they are fucking farming tools and if you use one like a weapons you are also a tool. "not bleed the werid chog looks at clyde right in the eyes" ahhaha lucku hit but look out for this" and then the mysterious hog spin kicks, and then lowers his scythe then spins it around his body and bring it down only the be meet with the heel of clydes foots. "whaa?" exalames the stranger hod. "but how?" Clyde smiles. "when I was a kid I had a walking issue" (FLASH BACK) "son you'll never be able to run like sonic, you're lop footed meaning you suck son" said a myserious dad hog "but dad ii want to be like sonic and the freedom fighters" Siad baby clyde "no you can't, not like us you are only fast in your hands and head" said mom hog. (FORWARD TIME) "wait my head no I thought I was only fast in my hands…" though clyde "you see I have to wear a metal plate in my foot so to correct my walking and therefore I ccan also catch scythes" Sayss clyde. he the stomps te foot to the ground with his foot and slices at the strangest hos face drawing blood. "ha…lucky blow…. you know, I use to think *COUGHS * all of you where weak" "I see I am *cough am wrong*" But I'm not done yet" and like that the Hedgehog disappears into the air. thin. Clyde getws up "wel looks like I'm walking"


End file.
